Genjo Sanzo
Genjo Sanzo, the 31st of China (玄奘三蔵, Genjō Sanzō) is one of the main characters of Saiyuki. A Buddhist priest/monk, he is the one who brought the four together to travel to the west under command of the Three Aspects and the Goddess of Mercy. From his leadership derives the group's common nickname of Sanzo Party ("Sanzo's group" or "Sanzo-ikkou"). Personality Sanzo is not very open to anyone, and sees even the most trifling thing as something annoying. He is like father to Goku and raise him from young age. He takes a parental role in Goku's life and has been responsible for his upbringing. He is not overly fond of children or animals, but seems to be fine around Goku and Hakuryuu. He even indulges Lirin either by giving her a treat or letting her hang on his shoulders without much complaint. He is indifferent, short-tempered, and a rational thinker; most of the time he won't fight unless absolutely necessary, even if the others are. He is most easily annoyed by Gojyo and Goku's constant bickering. Most of the time, he solves this problem by threatening to punish them or firing his gun at them to get them to shut up. When they're resting, he usually reads the newspaper and drinks a beer or tea. Though the rest of the ikkou are his only friends, he refuses to admit it. He typically describes them as his servants, and is never grateful no matter how many times they rescue him from death. In particular, he hates being pressed to defend his unusual position as a human traveling with youkai companions. Despite his gruff and impersonal attitude, he cares deeply for his companions - though he'd loath to acknowledge it - and is quick to defend others in need. He and Goku spend the most time together, owing to the fact that they've known each other for so long. Though he never actually took Buddhist vows and seems to hold all divinities in contempt, he maintains a few monastic habits. He eats very sparingly and his favorite dish continues to be chazuke (茶漬け) which is basically rice steeped in green tea - a typical monk's meal. He refuses to lecture on religious teachings when asked, but often delivers philosophical points with blunt and direct insight when people need advice. The one teaching of his master's that he continues to hold in high regard is muichimotsu, (none, nothing), Ichi (one) Motsu (to hold); so "hold not one (thing)", "hold nothing", a precept that forbids forming any attachments in the material world. He does become aware that he has used muichimotsu as a defense against forming friendships or emotional attachments, for fear of losing them as he did his master, but it is uncertain whether or not this awareness changes his opinion of the teaching. Appearance Genjo Sanzo is of relatively average height and athletically wiry, although he's usually enveloped in his very loose white robe. He has bright golden blond hair kept vaguely short and violet eyes, and is considered to be strikingly attractive. Draped over the shoulders of the robe is a green-bordered scroll covered in Tibetan calligraphy, the Maten Sutra, one of the five Tenshi Kaigen or "Sutras of Heaven and Earth". The sacred sutra's powers protect it from accumulating any signs of damage or wear, despite its being worn in all sorts of weather every day for years. Underneath the robes, he's usually wearing simple blue-jeans and a thin, tight-fitting mock-turtleneck with not sleeves, with black finger-less gloves connecting to slave-rings on each hand. He's got a decent handful of scars, mostly not visible in his normal dress, all of which are fairly old. He originally (in the first manga and anime series) wore black tabi socks and straw sandals on his feet, but later switched to black boots. It was also hinted that Sanzo may be farsighted as he's always seen wearing glasses when his reading the newspaper or scriptures. Category:Male Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Comic Relief Category:Priests Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Good Category:Damsels Category:Outright Category:Lethal Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Voice of Reason Category:Mentor Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers